This Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by Anime Girl23
Summary: DISCONTINUED! A secret hidden from Freddy for fourteen years finally comes out, but all it brings is tragedy and guilt. When Freddy's taken from his friends will he be able to make it by himself?


Hey, I'm back! This is my first School Of Rock story and I don't have the DVD (My friend borrowed it) so if I forget a character tell me!

My friend helped me to think up the topic of this story. This is dedicated to you Kristen! Ha ha! Gerbil Girl:P

**Warning**: Nothing big in this chapter. Check every chapter if there's something that you don't want to read. It'll let you skip over it and not be like "What the hell? She didn't tell us this was in it!"

Disclaimer: If I owned School Of Rock it would be an ongoing series. Does anyone know if there's going to be a School Of Rock 2?

This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

Chapter 1

Discovering The Truth

_**Jones House**_

"Freddy!"

"What?" Freddy asked annoyed at being interrupted. "I'm practicing!" Watching his door open he was met with the face of his mother, Amelia Jones.

"Can you take a break for a minute? I need to talk to you about something," Amelia said.

"Fine," Freddy said sighing annoyed. Putting the drum sticks his mother had bought him as an early birthday gift in his back pocket, he stood up and followed his mother to the living room before throwing himself onto the leather couch.

"Freddy," his mother began nervously as she reached into a box. "There's something you need to see." Passing him the yellowing paper she watched his face change from annoyance, to shock, before stopping at disbelief.

"What is this?" Freddy asked looking at his mother as if hoping she's burst out laughing and tell him it was a joke.

"Your…adoption papers. I had promised myself I'd tell you on your fourteenth birthday and today's that day," Amelia said as her eyes filled with tears.

"I…I was ad-adopted?" Freddy asked stumbling over his words as he stared at the paper in front of him. "What do you mean I was adopted? If I was adopted what happened to my parents! Who were they!"

"Matthew and Lillian Forza," Amelia said sadly. "They were killed in a car accident. You were in the back seat. It was a miracle you even survived."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Freddy exclaimed rising to his feet in anger.

"I didn't think you were old enough," Amelia said trying to contain her tears as she watched the boy she had raised.

"You thought I wouldn't understand! I had a right to know this from the start!" Freddy yelled as his voice rose with each word until he was screaming.

"I know you had a right, but this isn't something you tell to a three-year-old," Amelia said as she placed her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Well, you should have told me sooner than fourteen! I had a right to at least know about my parents! What they looked like! Who I look more like! I should know all of this!" Freddy screamed as tears of anger filled his brown eyes. Throwing her hand off, he glared at Amelia.

"Freddy-"

"Is that even my name! Or did you change that, when you decided to lie to me for fourteen years!"

"Freddy, calm down-"

"Calm down! You expect me to calm down!" Freddy screamed as the tears finally fell down his face that was tinted red.

"Freddy, please-"

"Do you know how much I hate you for this!" Freddy screamed before grabbing his jacket. "I'm late for practice," he said gruffly before walking out the front door and slamming the door behind him. Had he looked back he would have seen the woman that had raised and loved him sitting on an overstuffed chair with tears making tracks down her porcelain face.

_**Band Practice**_

"You're late, Spazzy," Zach said as Freddy entered and slammed the door behind him and threw his jacket on the tattered couch.

"Explanation, please," Dewey said as he watched Freddy drop into the stool behind his drum set and pulled his drum sticks out of his pocket.

"I lost track of time," Freddy said, mentally wincing as he noticed his voice was hoarse from screaming. Hoping no one noticed he caught a water bottle Gordon had thrown him and popped a one of his Ritalin pills into his mouth.

"Fine," Dewey said shrugging as he noticed he'd get nothing out of the young drummer. "Let's get into rock positions!" Walking over to his microphone he nodded to everyone before the beat of their first hit, Teacher's Pet, filled his ears. Nodding his head to the beat he began to sing. "Baby, we was makin' straight A's. But, we was-Urgh, damn phone," he said as he walked over to the phone. "Yeah?"

"Who do you think it is?" Summer asked Zach and Katie as she watched Dewey's expression change.

"Yeah," Dewey said nodding. "Thanks." Hanging up Dewey turned to Freddy. "Freddy come here."

"What?" Freddy asked thinking his mom had just called to see if he was there. _She always panics after a fight_, Freddy thought. Seeing Dewey wanted to go into another room he shrugged. "They'll just find out whatever it is anyway. Just tell me here."

"Freddy…there was an accident," Dewey said, watching Freddy's eyes widen in panic. "Someone hit your mom's car; the car slid on the ice, went over the guardrails and down a hill. They don't think she's going to make it."

"W-wh-what?" Freddy stuttered.

"Come on," Dewey said grabbing his keys. "I'll take you to the hospital. The rest of you stay here. I'll call when we get there." Watching Freddy stand and grab his jacket as if he were in a trance he placed a hand on the boy's back and led him to the van. No one noticed a yellowing paper had fallen out of his pocket and into the crevices of the couch when Freddy had grabbed his jacket.

_**Hospital**_

As soon as the old van had sped into the parking lot Freddy jumped out, not even waiting for it to make a complete stop. Running through the doors he ignored the glares from doctors and other patients. Pushing himself as far as he could he ran to the main desk. "Amelia Jones," he gasped. "Where is she!"

Looking at Freddy for a moment the nurse lowered her eyes to the keyboard and typed a few things before looking at Freddy once again. "A doctor will be with you in a moment."

"Thanks," Freddy said sitting in a hard, plastic chair and resting his head in his hands as he tried to catch his breath.

"Mr. Jones?"

"That's me," Freddy said standing. "Is my mom, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jones. We lost her just a moment after you were called," the doctor said handing Freddy a bag with his mother's belongings. Walking off he didn't see Freddy fall back into the chair, lower his head into his hands, and begin to cry.

"Freddy?" Dewey asked sitting next to the crying boy.

"She's dead," Freddy croaked through his tears. "It's my fault."

"No, it isn't, Freddy," Dewey said, rubbing the boy's back in an attempt to calm him down.

"Yes, it is!" Freddy exclaimed. "We had a fight and I stormed off. She was on her way over to practice. She's always followed after a fight. If I hadn't left she'd still be alive!"

"Freddy, no one could have known this was going to happen. The only person that could be blamed is the person that hit her," Dewey said as he embraced the crying boy. "Do you wanna head back?" Seeing Freddy nod he grabbed the bag and led the drummer back to van. Approaching it he mentally cursed himself for ever putting the image of the Grim Reaper on the side.

TBC

Anime Girl23: I've had this done for a little while. I thought maybe I'd add more, but then I realized that if I kept writing everything would be in the first chapter.

Freddy: It would have been better. The story would finish faster.

Anime Girl23: That would be bad. :P Now go press that little button that says "GO" and leave me a review!

Until next time!


End file.
